


The Science of Sleep

by Paper_Crane_Song



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Crane_Song/pseuds/Paper_Crane_Song
Summary: In which Murdock explains why he loves it when the Faceman falls asleep





	The Science of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Being a people-pleaser is exhausting. You think you have to be useful to people in order to keep the relationship going. But (as I was reminded recently), real friends are those who don't want anything you're offering - they just want you. 
> 
> So this little story is just me reflecting on that. Thanks for reading.

I love it when the Faceman falls asleep.

Maybe I'll tell him that when he wakes up.

Then again, maybe not. I might be crazy, but I know there's stuff guys can say to each other, and stuff they can't say.

Besides, it's not that I _enjoy_ watching him sleep or anything. I'm not even watching him; I'm tuned into the afternoon special, I got my remote in my hand, my munchies by my side, I'm all set baby, and now with Facey asleep he can't stop me from putting my feet up on the fancy coffee table in this fancy condo he scammed.

He's curled up on the couch, his head next to the bowl of chips. He's so close I could reach out and hide them in his hair. We did that to BA once, we took turns hiding chips in his Mohawk, _Buckaroo Extreme!_  we called it, with Hannibal giving us skunk eye the whole time 'cause he knew he'd have to deal with the fallout if we woke the big guy up.

I don't want to wake up Face though, 'cause I love it when the Faceman falls asleep.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of the whole narcolepsy thing. Facey is way more fun when he's awake. We could put the movie on mute, riff on the lines - he's real good at that.

But I love it when he falls asleep, too.

See, the natural state of the Faceman is to be _on_. Back in 'Nam he was always scamming stuff for us, charming us, working every angle, looking for every piece of leverage, doing everything he could to make himself indispensable. To make sure we'd stick around.

It's been a long time but I think I'm finally getting through to him.

_Hey Faceman, you know I ain't going nowhere, right?_

_You know I ain't gonna leave you, right?_

_You don't need to do any of that stuff to get me to stay._

_You don't need to do anything._

So that's why I love it when the Faceman falls asleep.

'Cause he does it when he's with me.

 

_Finis_


End file.
